


What sorcery is this?

by Renezinha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe Castiel likes to sleep around, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Castiel tries to adapt, Castiel's sass, Cheating, Confessions, Crowley's a good husband, Crowley's too good for his own good, First Time, Hand Jobs, Illustrated, M/M, Plot Twist, Possessive clueless Castiel, Rowena and Crowley can't stand each other, Rutting, Sam is Dr Sexy basically, Second Chances, Shower Sex, Unrequited love be everywhere, What's new, like literally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>I've been wanting to write another Crowstiel story for ages but nothing ever came to my mind. Until now!  Also, i want to thank all those great Crowstiel writers for the inspiration. -Feels!-</p>
  <p>Sooo, let's sum up this silliness.</p>
  <p>Castiel wakes up in an alternate dimension.</p>
  <p>There(?) Enjoy!</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>[Art made by me in Chapters 2 and 5.]</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel doesn't sleep.

 

The Angel found himself waking up in a bed covered in red satin sheets, having no idea how he had fallen asleep in the first place. The last thing he remembers is talking to Balthazar about the weapons he stole from Heaven, hoping he'd convince his brother to hand them back...and then...nothing. What is this place, he wonders?

Scowling, he sat up in bed, watching as the sheets slipped down his...naked...body? Looking around, he took notice of his surroundings. This was no motel room, was it? The room was huge and well furnished and he noticed the twin tall windows covered by a pair of long, translucent white curtains. There were paintings on the walls and he recognized the authour as being Monet. There were also other weird objects adorning the room, but he realized he has wasted enough time already.

He got out of bed and when he was about to snap his fingers so he could get his clothes back on, nothing happened. Frowning, he tried again. Nada.

“Ah, look who's up...”

Castiel's head snapped up and he seemed shocked as he looked at the man walking inside the room carrying a tray with what he assumed was tea.

“...Crowley?” Why was the demon he was working with to get the souls from Purgatory here? Was he behind all this? Whatever this was?

“You know i don't mind seeing you in the nude 24/7, but the tea's hot, you might want to put some clothes on, kitten.”

“I'm not...” Cas reached for the robe on the floor, picking it up, suddenly realizing other items of garments lied scattered on the carpet. Sadly, he didn't see his coat anywhere. “What is going on? Where are we?”

And Crowley, well, he just rose a brow, looking at Castiel like he had suddenly grown another head.

“Are you... feeling alright?”

“I don't sleep. My powers are gone...” The Angel tied the robe tightly around his body and stepped into Crowley's personal space, towering over him. “I know for a fact demons aren't strong enough to create an alternate universe so...perhaps it is a spell. How did you this? And why?”

“What...demons?” Crowley chuckled, shaking his head, trying not to drop the tray. “What nonsense are you babbling about, love? I know i was rough on you last night and we laughed when you hit your head on the headboard, but still...hm, perhaps you do need to go to the Hospital. You might have a concussion for all we know.”

“Don't mock me, demon!” And then Cas was fisting his hands in Crowley's lapels, pushing him roughly against the wall. There goes the tea. “Undo this...whatever...this _is_.”

“Cas...you're...kinda choking me here. Calm down!” He coughed and Castiel pulled away all of a sudden, loosening his hands around the lapels. Did he just...cough? He tried looking past Crowley's human face, trying to see his true self...only he saw nothing.

“You're...” The Angel stepped back, releasing his grip on him at last. “You're human.”

Crowley coughed some more, his gaze landing on the wasted tea staining the carpet. “I don't know what has gotten into you, but i am still taking you to the Hospital!” 

“Am i...am i human too?” That would explain a lot. Wait, no it wouldn't. Why are they both humans and why is Crowley insinuating they're close? Close enough to share a bed? He did wake up naked...hm.

“Castiel, for the first time in five years of marriage, you're definitely creeping me out.

“Marriage?” The word had him glancing at both his and Crowley's left hands. They wore...similar rings. 

“You must have hit your head harder than we thought.” Crowley pursed his lips, watching his husband. “Come on, let's get you dressed. You need medical assistance.”

But the Angel, _former Angel_? took a couple steps back when the other man tried to touch him. “I am fine. This dimension is _not_.”

“Fine! We're not going...but i'm calling Doctor Winchester to come check on you.”

“Win-...Dean?”

“The smart brother, remember? Sam Winchester?” Crowley laughed, picturing Dean as a doctor. That good for nothing Squirrel. Tsk. “Now...why don't you lie down while i make the call, hmm?”

Cas didn't want to comply, but...if Sam's coming...perhaps the youngest Winchester will have an explanation for whatever's happening to him?

“Alright.” He went back to bed and lied down. Crowley approached him and pulled the sheets up to his chest.

“I will be right back.”

And while Crowley's gone, Castiel is still trying to assimilate this new reality. If Gabriel hadn't died at Lucifer's hands, he'd be the first to blame, that's for sure.Now, whoever did this...he or she, would receive proper punishment. Sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr Winchester arrived to Crowley's penthouse twenty minutes later. Lucky for them, the man just so happened to be in the neighbourhood.

“This way, he is in the bedroom.”

Sam nodded, following Crowley into the master bedroom. “You said he hit his head?”

“Yes, and he has been acting funny since then. Babbling about demons...spells and whatnot. Think you can fix him, Moose?”

“It's Dr...” Sam rolled his eyes, smiling. “Nevermind. I have to take a look at him first.”

Crowley opened the door to the bedroom and Cas nearly jumped out of the bed when he saw Sam making his way inside. Sam looked...well, like Sam...only he did not wear jeans or plaid or flannel... he wore a black suit instead. And he carried a black suitcase in one hand as well.

“Morning, Cas.” Sam immediately frowned in disapproval when he saw the man getting out of the bed like that. “You should take it slow, buddy.” He suggested, dropping his suitcase by the nightstand. “Crowley told me you hit your head?”

“Sam...?”

The Doctor glanced at Crowley and asked the man to give them their privacy. To which Crowley quickly acquiesced. “I'll be in the living room if you need me. Fancy some tea, Doctor?”

Sam smiled, nodding softly. “Thank you, Mr Crowley. That would be nice.”

“Two sugars ?”

“You remember how i take my tea, i'm flattered.” Sam teased, smirking, when he saw Crowley rolling his eyes at him before making his way out of the room and slowly closing the door behind.

“Cas-”

“Sam! What is going on here? Where are we? Where is Dean?”

“Whoa there, what are you talking about?”

“This, we... we don't belong here. And i'm powerless and apparently i'm married to Crowley in this dimension and you...” He squinted. “ Are you ... _really_ a doctor?” 

“Did you _really_ hit your head?” Sam looked genuinely confused. “I thought...you made that up so we could make out like we always do.”

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ntcpza)   


“We...we what?” Oh for the love of...not only he his married to Crowley in this odd dimension, he also cheats on him with Sam Winchester? Who the hell came up with all this?!

“I see. You're not...Sam. Not really.” Castiel shook his head, defeated. If Sam can't help him, he doubts Dean would be of much help either.

“You're not making any sense, if you hit your head, you need to let me check you.” Sam said, picking up his suitcase and placing it on the bed, inserting a code to open it.

“I need to get out of here.”

“Cas, where are you going? Get back to bed!”

Like hell. Wearing nothing but his robe, Crowley's robe... whatever, the Angel rushed to the door and opened it, making his way across the living room, ignoring the look Crowley shot him from the wide adjacent kitchen.

“Kitten? “

Cas made it to the door but then he realized it wasn't a door, it was an elevator. And it had a code...great.

“Castiel, darling, what are you...exactly trying to do here?” Cas didn't even realize Crowley was standing next to him while he punched random numbers into the little panel there.

“This is all wrong, i have to get out!”

Crowley looked worried...and then Sam was walking towards them, holding a syringe in one hand.

“Sorry, Mr Crowley, there's not other way.”

And he agreed, of course he did. His husband wasn't himself at the moment and he needed to calm down before he has a breakdown or...or worse!

“If you think it's best...please, proceed.”

Castiel was so focused in the panel, he didn't hear them. He did yelp when he felt something pinching and breaching his skin. It ...actually hurt. And it shouldn't hurt because he's an Angel not a human and and...and then he passed out. Luckily, Crowley was there to catch him before he hit the floor.

“Let's get him back to bed.” Sam helped Crowley move Cas back to the bedroom and after making sure he was comfortable, they went back to the living room to have that tea and discuss the next procedure.

“Want to tell me what happened last night?” Sam asked, sipping from his cup.

“I'm not giving you the details even though i know you wouldn't object to it..” He teased, stirring the tea with a little silver spoon. “We...were having fun...and he hit his head against the headboard. It didn't look that bad, so...i have no idea if he's like that because of the hit or...if it's something worse.”

Cas' panick attack sure scared the living crap out of him.

“Hm...i have Castiel's medical history and as far as i remember, no one in his family has ever suffered from mental illness, so...i think we can leave that one out.”

“What else is left then?”

Sam leaned forwards to drop his empty cup on the tray and looked up at Crowley. “We'll have to run some tests. If Cas is willing to go to the clinic, that is.

“Hah! He's a stubborn one, not sure if you'll see him at the clinic anytime soon.”

If only Crowley knew...Cas does visit the clinic quite often, yes. Only it's not for medical assistance.

“You'll have to convince him, i mean...you're pretty good at manipulating people, Crowley, didn't they use to call you King of the Crossroads back in high school?” Sam teased, leaning back against the couch.

“In college, too.”

“Right...”

“So...are we supposed to wait until he wakes up or are you actually going to do some _doctor stuff_ before that?” He asked, taking a sip of tea.

“Just finished my tea, yep. Let's get on with the _doctor stuff_ then.”

 

Castiel woke up to a dark room and though he might still feel a little dazed, he can tell it has been several hours since he...fell asleep? No. He sat up in bed and immediately regretted doing so because then his head started throbbing painfully.

The lights came on seconds later and Crowley approached the bed, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry for that, love...it had to be done.”

“My head...it..it hurts. It's not supposed to...ugh...”

“Easy now. The Doctor told me to give you this as soon as you woke up.” Crowley said, handing him a pill and a glass of water.

Under other circumstances, Cas would have refused and say pills don't actually work on him, but...he's human now, isn't he? He didn't even hesitate to take that pill. Whatever it takes for that horrid headache to go away.

“Doc says apparently there's nothing wrong with you...and he suggested we take you to the Hospital to run some tests. Is it ...something you're willing to do?”

“Did Sam...put me to sleep?”

“He did, like i said, it was necessary. You were having some sort of panick attack. I gotta say, you scared me a little for a while there.”

Cas turned his head to look up at Crowley through heavy lidded eyes, and when he saw the affection on the demon's face, he didn't know what to say or what to do next. What an odd sight that one...having the King of the Crossroads, a nasty abomination, looking at him that way.

“Why is...uh, the front door an elevator?”

Crowley wanted to laugh at his husband's confusion, to cover up for his fear of having Cas sick with something serious, so he chose not to. Instead, he took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down, giving the other man the answer he seeked.

“We're in my penthouse, love. Top floor of the best building in town? You used to say you wanted to move here with me when we got married, so...we did.”

“Hm...”

“Why don't you lie down? I'll bring you something to eat, deal?”

“I don't e-...i mean, sure. Whatever...is...fine.”

Crowley left, turning the lights off on his way out, and Cas actually wanted to thank him for that. Being in the dark was better for his headache.

Groaning, he lied down and stared at the ceiling. He's not getting out of this dimension anytime soon is he now? Perhaps he needs to adjust...until he finds a way to go back. He could gather the ingredients for the summoning spell and try to reach out to Balthazar. Yes, that was an option, if not his only one.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleeping was a necessary evil it seems. Cas did try to stay awake through the night but he eventually fell asleep. And when he woke up the next morning, he found out he wasn't alone in bed anymore. Crowley had slipped next to him sometime during the night and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, looking fully rested. When he realized he was staring at the demon, human, ugh...he quickly got up from bed and tripped on a pair of shoes. Thankfully, Crowley remained asleep.

He was still wearing the same robe from yesterday but he needed actual clothes if he's to leave the penthouse and therefore the building. Besides, it was a bit chilly and he didn't like it one bit. Cas spotted the huge closet to the right and went there. When he pulled one of the doors open, he seemed confused. This closet looked a lot like a...cave. In wide space, at least. There were several shelves with shoes and endless hangers with clothes. He blindly reached for the first suit his hand grabbed but when he tried the pants on, he noticed they were too small for him. They probably belonged to Crowley.

Huffing, he eventually found clothes that fit him.

Cas wore a white t-shirt with bee patterns on it...then again, perhaps it wasn't even a shirt, but a pajama? And a pair of worn out jeans. He figured the suits were all Crowley's while the rest of the clothes belonged to him. No, not to _him_ , to the role he's apparently playing in this universe.

As he closed the door on the closet, he turned his head to glance at the sleeping man in bed. Crowley hadn't moved. Good.

Cas then left the room and walked to what seemed to be the living room. The laptop lying on the couch quickly caught his attention.

He realizes if he's to leave this place, he needs to find out the code for the weird elevator...front door. Whatever that is.

The Angel doesn't really know how a computer works but he has seen Sam using his countless times before. It couldn't be that hard...right?

Cas sat on the couch and placed the laptop on his lap. He opened the lid and then...

“Hm...why isn't it...working?”

He hit it a couple times, the same way he had seen Dean hitting an old tv in a Motel, but it didn't seem to work. The screen remained black.

“Maybe if i...” He turned the laptop upside down, go wonder why, and frowned when that didn't work either. What's there left to try? Hitting random keys until he hits the right one.

“What are you doing, kitten?”

Crowley's voice startled him and Castiel nearly dropped the laptop.

“I...i think this thing is broken. It won't start.”

Crowley smirked, leaning over the couch. “Have you tried hitting the power button yet?”

“The...what?”

“Here, let me...” Crowley reached out an arm towards the laptop and easily turned it on by lightly pressing his index on the power button.

“Oh...” Castiel felt stupid. It should have been obvious.

“I'm surprised to see you up this early, love. You're always asleep when i leave for work.”

“I slept enough. I shouldn't be able to sleep in the first place.” Came Cas' grumpy reply.

“Right...i take it you're feeling better this morning? How's the head?”

Cas was trying to figure how to access the internet.

“My head's fine.”

“Is it now? So...” Crowley pushed himself off the couch and walked around it to go sit next to his husband. “All that nonsense about demons...?”

“It is not non-...” He abruptly stopped himself. If he kept acting out of character, the character Crowley and everyone expects him to play, he figured he wouldn't have the freedom he has now. And no, he did not wish for Sam to visit him again. His last visit had been...awkward enough to say the least. “Yes, no more of that. Demons aren't real.”

“I have to say, i'm relieved you're okay.” Crowley leaned to kiss him but he turned his head before he could aim for his lips, ending up kissing his cheek instead. “I'll go get ready for work. And since you're up, mind making me a cup of tea?”

“I don't...uh, of course.” 

“Perfect. I'll be right back.”

Crowley lef to go take a shower and Cas groaned, standing from the couch. Making tea shouldn't be too hard. But then again...turning the laptop on had proved to be quite complicated.

Castiel went to the kitchen and opened all cabinets and drawers in search of a kettle. There were many of those in different shapes ands sizes but he just took one randomly and then walked to the sink to fill it with water.

Tea is...basically hot water, right?

Turning the stove on would have proven itself a challenge if he hadn't turned it on in his first try.

He placed the kettle on the fire and then spotted a few tiny bags inside what seemed to be a small storage piece of furniture specifically designed for it. When he read the word tea in the bags, his eyes widened and he took three.

He tossed them inside the kettle and since he had to wait for everything to boil, he went back to the couch to use the laptop. After a few tries, he eventually opened the page called Google. The one page Sam and Dean often use to search for clues regarding any cases they might be investigating at the moment.

“Hm...' ingredients for summoning an Angel'...” He said while typing. Slowly, very slowly. One key at the time.

Google provided him with good results but most of the sites he clicked on were fake. There were also several ads showing naked ladies on the sides of the page and one ad promising if people bought their new device, their penis would grow two inches!

“Why would humans want that?”

He did come across a page that seemed legit. At least the sigils and drawings shown there were real. There was also a list of ingredients and he smiled widely when he recognized most of them. Yes, the person who owns this slice of internet can help him.

Cas found a contact at the bottom and quickly memorized it.

“I just need a telephone now.” But before he could go find one, the kettle's loud whistling sound announced the tea was finished.

 

Crowley walked out of their room, wearing a fancy black suit with a purple tie, carrying a black suitcase, when he saw Cas in the kitchen, pouring tea into a large coffe mug...when he should be using the ones they bought for the tea...right, details.

“I could get used to this. Having my dear husband making me breakfast before going to work.” He teased, approaching the kitchen island. “Hm...camomile, is it?”

“Hm...yes?” He didn't know, he had tossed three bags inside, didn't bother reading the label or anything.

Smiling, Crowley took the mug and gave it a little sip since the tea was still steaming.

And Cas watched him closely, curious.

“Cas, what in the...did you mix lemon and honey with camomile?! “ He was coughing and emptying the mug in the sink.

“I...i thought you'd like it?” He shrugged, not really giving it much importance. Tea is tea, Crowley should have liked the tea _he_ made for him. Cas might be a little mad at him for that!

“That's the...worst tea i've ever drank. You're lucky i love you so much.”

“ _Am_ i?” He deadpanned.

Crowley ignored his husband's shenanigans and rolled his eyes. “I won't be home for lunch, i have a meeting around noon that might take me the whole afternoon, so...hopefully i'll be back for dinner. If not, you know the drill. Order something.”

“I want to go outside.” 

“Cas, darling, you talk like this is a prison.” He laughed, shaking his head. “You want to go outside, go. As long as you finish your paper. Didn't your teacher say the deadline was right around the corner??”

“Finish...what, a paper?” An actual paper?

“That's what you were using the computer for, were you not?” Crowley asked, lifting a brow.

“Ah...i, yes, actually, i was...doing that exactly.” What's a paper and... is he supposed to be in school or something? Isn't his vessel a little too old for that?

“Good.” The other man nodded, grinning. “Perhaps when i get back, we can play teacher and student. But only if you finish that damn paper.”

What's Crowley even talking about? “Uh, sure.” What? He has no idea what he has just agreed to, has he?

“I'll see you later then.” Crowley went for the kiss but this time he didn't let Castiel turn his head. He kissed him fully on the lips and playfully dipped his index finger against the dimple in his husband's chin.” Miss you already.”

Crowley left then, leaving a dumbfounded Castiel behind.

The demon, the...Crowley _kissed_ him?! Sure, they're supposed to be husbands, but still, it was unexpected. For him, at least. He has never kissed anyone before after all...and he has to admit he...kinda liked it. When he shouldn't.

No, he needs to find a way out of this universe.

Also...he should have asked Crowley for the code. Dammit.

He'd worry about that later. Right now, he needed to find a telephone so he could contact the person from the internet.

Cas searched for one everywhere and he did find one. He wondered if Crowley had left his phone behind but he soon realized it didn't belong to Crowley. It belonged to him. If the bees' wallpaper was anything to go by.

He grabbed the phone and went back to sit on the couch. At least the phone was already on. He dialed the phone number he had memorized before and clicked on the button with the green phone symbol. And then he waited for someone to answer the call.

After three rings, a familiar male voice greeted him. He just couldn't tell whom it belonged to.

“Luci's Wonders, how may i assist you?”

“Hm, hello. I need to buy ingredients for a spell.”

“Castiel?”

“How...how do you know my name?” 

“I'd know that gravel voice of yours anywhere, Cassie.” The man snickered. “What a surprise this is, you never called me on my work place before. Did you lose my number?”

“Who is this?”

“Cas, come ooon...you're hurting my feelings here. Every single one of them.”

“I'll hang up now-”

“No, don't do that, been a while since we got together. Kinda missed you, you know? You give a mean blowjob, how was i supposed to get over that?”

A...what now? Is he cheating on Crowley with this man too?!

“Cassie...wanna come over? I'm getting hard just thinking about your pretty plump lips wrapped around my c-”

“Who are you?”

“Gee...you sure know how to kill the mood. It's Lucifer, remember?. Want me to spell it for you? L-U-C-..”

_Click._

Cas hung up and threw the phone away. Lucifer was in this universe as well?! And...on top of that, they were lovers?

Just...what kind of man is Castiel in this universe? 

He's actually starting to feel sorry for Crowley.


	4. Chapter 4

When Crowley returned home, around eight in the evening, he found it odd that all lights in the apartment were out.

Except for the one in the main bathroom, that is.

Tossing his suitcase into the couch, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his jacket, making his way to the bathroom to see what his husband was doing. He sure wouldn't mind sharing a nice hot shower with him and-

“Cas...?!”

Castiel tuned around in the large shower cabinet and glanced over at the other man, shrugging his shoulders a little. He was still fully clothed and covered in ...pasta, sauce and...were those bits of pizza in his hair?

No, he had not ordered any take out because he didn't know how to open the door in the first place. He had to make do with whatever they had at home when his stomach started complaining.

He might have gotten a little carried away...

Just a little.

“What happened?” Crowley started laughing as he stepped out of his shoes.

“I got hungry...hm...” Cas' attentions soon returned to the variety of buttons in front of him. “ Your shower might be broken.”

“Can't be broken, i just showered this morning.” Crowley stripped down to his boxers and joined the former Angel in the shower. “Why are you still dressed? Were you planning on showering that way?” He teased, lifting a brow, softly pushing his husband out of the way so he could check the panel.

“...no?” Most likely.

“Did you go outside like you wanted, love?” Crowley asked, pushing a few buttons.

“No. I could not figure...i could not _remember_ the code.”

“Really?” The water started falling and he turned around to look up at Castiel. “It's the date of our wedding, how could you forget?”

“My...my head's still...” Right. About time he used that as an excuse.

“Oh, i understand. It's okay, i'll write it down for you later. Come here...”

Crowley fidgeted with the hem of Cas' shirt and tilted his chin up, hinting he should raise his arms.

Which he did so Crowley could pull the shirt over his head. “Look at you. What a mess.”

“I will try to be more careful next time i attempt to eat.”

“Huh, you don't say.” Crowley tossed the dirty shirt out of the shower and then proceeded to pull his husband's pants and underwear down.

Cas froze, seeming rather nervous.

“Are you blushing?” Crowley snickered when he caught a glimpse of the other man's pink cheeks. “It's not like we've been married for a while or anything, buddy...” He teased.

“I'm not.”

“Right.”

But Cas blushed even more when the non-demon Crowley got rid of his boxers and stepped under the spray of water. “Water's perfect, come, join me.”

Nodding, the former Angel did join him, letting out a pleased moan when the warm water fell on his skin. Who would have guessed a shower would feel that good?!

“You seem tense, darling.” Crowley said, nudging at his husband's side so he could turn around for him. “What have you been up all day? Did you manage to finish your paper?” He asked, massaging Cas' broad shoulders.

He was about to say he tried to summon an Angel but stopped himself before the words could come out of his mouth.

“No...and i don't have the slightest idea of what that means...oh.” He gasped.” Do...uh, can you do that again?”

“Certainly.” Crowley applied more pressure into the shoulder massage and licked his lips, feeling himself hardening everytime his husband let out those delicious little noises and gasps. “If you need help with it, you can always ask, you know? Might not be my area, but i don't mind...lending a hand.”

Right...Cas should probably find out what his _character_ in this universe is studying.

“Yes.” A soft groan. “You...you are very good at that.” He said, praising Crowley's massaging skills.

“I know.” He grinned, of course he knows.” Feeling relaxed, are we?”

“Yes...more, please.”

“Bloody hell, love. Come here.” Crowley turned him around and crowded him against the wall, claiming his lips in a rough kiss, a hand going to rest at the small of his back, the other finding its way to his husband's not so flaccid member.

First time he's experiencing sexual arousal and it had to be at the hands of Crowley. Pun intended.

Cas actually kissed back this time, blame the massage, blame his curiosity...or blame the blood rushing to other more important parts of his now human body.

“Crowley...i need.” What does he need? What is he asking for? He has no idea, he justs knows he needs...something.

“I got you, love, i got you...”

And when Crowley dropped to his knees, wrapped a hand around his cock and kissed the tip of his erection, Cas' knees nearly gave out.

Mouths aren't supposed to go there...are they?!

Either way, Cas can't bring himself to complain right now.

 

Crowley sucked him off the best he could, ignoring the pain in his joints, and focused on bringing his husband close to the edge.

Which didn't take long this time. Cas' overly sensitive nerves had him coming unannounced down Crowley's throat and instead of pulling away in that moment, the older man moaned around the shaft in his mouth and swallowed everything he had to give him.

Cas watched him with heavy lidded eyes, feeling warm inside, relaxed and content.

What just happened?!

“Alright, love?” Crowley licked his lips and stood, wincing at the pain in his knees.

“That was...”

“Amazing? Mesmerizing? Yes...turn around for me, will you? Hands against the tiles.”

“I...thought we were done, what are you-”

“Oh, i'm far from being done with you, Cassie. Besides, reciprocity is a must in this relationship. Always has been.”

“Reciproc-...OH!”

 _Oh_ , alright!

Crowley had pushed his cheeks apart with a hand and quickly slipped two of his fingers into his entrance, working him open. “So tight, love...always so damn tight.”

“What are you doing, s-stop...” But the moans coming out of his mouth told Crowley otherwise.

He fingerfucked him until Cas was nothing but a panting mess and when he felt he was ready, he abruptly pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his cock.

The fingers had been hard to handle..but when Crowley finally pushed into him with something larger and thicker, the former Angel cried out in pleasure.

Castiel has found the sex to be nothing but repetition before, boring even...but experiencing it first hand sure was mindblowing.

...no wonder the Castiel in this dimension was such a cockslut!

 

Still, the Crowley in this dimension did _not_ deserve such level of betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, i just can't bring myself to write more, don't know why. Even when i think i wrote 4646464656 words, the counting says it's below the thousand? Lmao! 
> 
> Meh...


	5. Chapter 5

Crowley woke and gazed down at Cas, smiling at the way his husband had clung to him in his sleep sometime during the night. His hair looked like he had a close encounter with a tornado, and his parted lips were still swollen and red. He snored and even drooled a little but Crowley didn't mind. He finds it rather endearing.

  
[](http://photobucket.com/)   


He threaded his fingers through Cas' messy hair and snickered when his poor attempt at taming his husband's hair only made it all worse.

The former Angel grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and shifted, slowly opening his eyes and blinking them a few times into focus.

When he realized he was basically draped over the other man, he quickly pulled away and sat up in bed. 

“Morning, love.” Crowley greeted, smiling, sitting up as well. “Feeling alright?”

Pertinent question, that one.

Cas wished he had woken in the dimension he belongs...but it seems this curse, whatever this is, has no end in sight.

“Yes.”

“You don't usually get up this early, gotta say i'm impressed...” Castiel waking up early two days in a row?! Must be a miracle or something. “I'll make us some coffee.”

“Coffee would be nice, thank you.”

Crowley smiled and pushed the sheets aside, getting up from bed.

And Cas, well, noticing he was still naked from last night's exertions, blushed a little and looked away.

“Don't fall asleep on me now.” Crowley chuckled, wearing a black robe. “I'll wait for you in the kitchen, love.”

“Okay.”

He walked out of the room and Cas let himself fall back in bed, groaning. “I have to get out of here...” He mumbled to himself, staring at the ceiling. 

Sure, he had hung up on Lucifer when he realized he was the one running the online shop, but if he's to try summoning Balthazar, he figures he's going to need Lucifer's help.

Not the real Lucifer, he has to remind himself...still, the whole idea of facing his older brother in an alternate universe was a little frightening.  
Not to mention he and this weird Lucifer were lovers too.

Cas squeezed his eyes shut and draped an arm over his forehead, letting out another groan.

That's another thing that's bugging him. Why is his alter in this universe cheating on his husband with several men when he has the kindest and most generous man by his side? And whoa, did he really think of Crowley that way?

This Crowley, perhaps, because in the real world, he wouldn't think twice about smiting him.

He didn't even realize he was blushing.

“Coffee's ready!” Crowley's shout sure startled him.

The former Angel moved the covers aside and when he was about to get up from bed, he noticed his member was up and hard. 

Oh, should he...ask for assistance?

“Cas, darling, did you fall asleep again?”

Turning his head, he found Crowley standing in the doorway.

“No.” Came Cas' quick reply.” I...i need to use the facilities, that's all. I will join you in a minute, uh...maybe two.”

“Or you could let me handle that.”

“Handle...what?”

Snickering, Crowley wiggled his brows, his gaze landing on his husband's erect cock. _“That.”_

“I...i am not familiar with the male organ maintenance, hm...” Is he worried it might fall if used for sexual purposes too often?

“Literal Cas will never get old, eh?”

Crowley opened his robe and let it fall onto the floor as he walked back to the bed, joining his husband. Cas' breath hitched with the sudden proximity but he didn't fight it when Crowley's fingers wrapped themselves around his cock and started stroking him.

“I have a business meeting this morning...but i can reschedule. Giving my husband the attention he requires should be top priority...” He said, sounding rather amused, giving Cas' cock a couple rough strokes. “Don't you agree?”

“I- Yes.” Cas moaned, hips bucking into his touch. “Yes...hm, it sounds reasonable, i guess.”

“Coffee's getting cold, how about we make this quick and go outside for real breakfast?”

 

Castiel agreed to that. He just wished they didn't have to make it quick.

Crowley stroked his husband to completion and then turned him around, stradling him with his legs, rutting obscenely fast against his firm ass.

 

A quick shower later, a sip or two of cold coffee, and they were leaving the penthouse together.

At last.

Cas was free.

He memorized the code for the door just in case. 

In case he...has to come back

Which he probably will since he's supposed to live there.

They went to Starbucks and only then Castiel realized they were in New York by taking a look at a newspaper sitting alone on an empty table.

Crowley greeted the barista and the guy behind the counter greeted him cheerfully as well. 

“The usual, Mr Crowley?” The dirty blond asked, already reaching for a couple Tall cups.

“Yes, please. Add two slices of cherry pie this time. I feel like giving in to my sweet tooth.”

“You should give in to it more often!” The barista chuckled and then glanced Cas' way, noticing he seemed a little distracted by the newspaper. “Morning, Castiel, been a while since i saw you around here, mate!”

That voice...

Cas turned to look at the barista and...

“Balthazar?!”

“You still remember my name, how cute's that.”

“Watch it, Balth, his husband's standing right here, you know?” Crowley smirked, leaning against the counter, frowning a little when he saw the look on Castiel's face. He looked like...he had seen a ghost. “You alright, love?”

“May i speak with you...privately?”

“With me...uh, what is this about, darling?” Balthazar asked, looking genuinely confused.

“Please.”

Balthazar and Crowley exchanged a look and when the older man shrugged, the barista gazed back at the former Angel and nodded. “Okay. JO? Mind taking this one?”  
  
A blonde came out of the kitchen, tying an appron around her waist. “ Yeah, sure. No problem. You owe me though.” She smiled and Balthazar laughed, shaking his head. 

“Fine, fine...two Tall ones and two slices of cherry pie for Mr Crowley.”

“Okay. Hi, Mr Crowley. Hello, Cas. Been a while, huh?” Jo greeted both men and then focused on getting to their order.

“Come on then.” Balthazar gestured for Cas to follow him to the back and so he did, leaving a very confused Crowley behind.

What could he possibly speak about with a barista they barely know, he wonders?


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel let Balthazar lead him to the back room and once there, he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, watching the other man slowly closing the door. At first, he didn't say anything. He just waited to see if Balthazar would drop the act or not.

Which he didn't.

“Well?” The blond started. “I'm pretty sure you don't want to make out, not when your husband's right outside, so...what is this about?”

Cas groaned. Three lovers. _Three_?! 

“Balthazar. You were the last one i spoke with before...i woke up in this dimension. What happened? What's happening?”

And the other man gave him an incredulous look, he clearly had no idea what Castiel was talking about. “Sweetie, are you feeling alright?”

“You threw the Winchesters into a similar situation not so long ago...” Cas frowned. “Did you do this?”

“I...what??” He sighed, shaking his head, placing both hands on his hips. “Okaaay, perhaps you should ask your husband to take you to the hospital or something.” Balth squinted. “You're not making any sense.”

“Please, not you too. You must know something, i need...i need to get out of here. There's a civil war about to happen and i...i'm needed!” This man before him was obviously not his brother, but Cas was desperate. He can't afford to waste his time playing house with Crowley, he has a war to fight. A world to save.

“Fucking hell, what are you even talking about?” Balthazar chuckled...even though he was starting to honestly worry about his lover.

The Angel exhaled deeply. Balthazar turned out to be...yet another dead end, didn't he?

What is he supposed to do now?  
Try to summon the real Balthazar into this weird dimension? Would it even work?

“I...i'm sorry. I must have mistaken you for someone else.” Cas said after a little while. “I should go.” But before he could go to the door, the blond was clasping his shoulder, turning him around.

“Come here...i don't know what's wrong with you, but i hope you get better soon.” He said, concern clear in his voice, as he leaned to kiss him. Cas quickly recoiled, back hitting the door. “Hm...Cassie?”

Cas didn't say a word. He opened the door and left, joining Crowley by the counter afterwards. He then watched Balthazar coming back but he avoided looking at him in the eye. And if Crowley noticed the awkward tension around the two of them, then he opted not to say anything about it.

Crowley and Castiel sat at a table in the back and ate in silence.

Until the older man finally spoke.

“What did you two talk about?” 

“We, uh...i-”

“Yes?” Crowley pushed, taking a bite of his slice.

Castiel didn't know what to say. Whatever lie he came up with would only make it more suspicious.

“Cat got your tongue, love?” The man teased, opening a paper napkin to clean his lips. “Or should i ask...did the pretty barista over there get it instead?”

The Angel froze, body tensing up, squirming under Crowley's piercing gaze, feeling somewhat guilty...when he shouldn't. He wasn't the one engaging in secret relantionships with all those men.

“No.” Came Cas' very eloquent reply.

“Hm.” Crowley hummed, drinking whatever was left of his coffee. “It's probably my fault...i know, i've been busy, and this is a conversation we should have had a long time ago...don't know why i kept postponing it, perhaps i didn't want to believe you'd...” The man trailed off. “I can't ignore it anymore.” Not after the weird interaction between his husband and the barista, he couldn't.

Cas narrowed his eyes, watching Crowley getting up.

“We'll just make a little stop before going home...and then we'll talk. We really need to talk.”

The Angel nodded, getting up as well, and followed the man outside, ignoring the longing looks Balthazar cast his way from behind the counter.

Castiel didn't say a word and neither did Crowley, as they walked next to each other.

After a short walk, they entered what seemed to be a...herbal store? Winchester's herbs could be read above the door, written across an old neon sign. _Winchester_??

Cas was a little nervous when he entered the store, gazing around, not sure of what to expect. There were several shelves with various itens on display, mostly teas and natural medicine, and a few flyers neatly tucked into a small plastic holder, right next to each shelf. There was a huge plant in the corner, and posters of old people smiling as they held some kind of product between their hands.

“Crowley, Cas!” A very familiar voice had Cas snapping his head towards the equally familiar figure coming from the back room towards the counter. “How are my favorite clients today?”

“Dean...” Cas mumbled. Dean looked...weird. No flannel...and that alone was a red flag! And he wore a green bandana on his head...

“'Morning, Squirrel.” Crowley greeted. 

“So, Mr Crowley.” Dean teased, leaning over the counter. “Did the tea work? How's your bowel movement this beautiful morning?”

Crowley rolled his eyes at the Winchester's bluntness. “I'm surprised people still come to this dump.”

“Oh, come on...you know you love me. Love me for my miraculous products, at least.” He laughed. “So?” He insisted.

“Fine, it's all...it helped. Happy now?”

Dean beamed. “Very. Came back for more tea, then?”

Crowley nodded, sparing a glance at his husband. “Want to buy something?”

Cas shook his head no, approaching the counter. Dean wasn't... _Dean_ either. There was no recognition when their gazes met and...to be honest, Castiel's kind of scared to find out if he, his _alter_ , has been secretly intimate with the oldest Winchester as well.

“You sure, Cas? Looking a little pale there...i might have just the right thing-”

“Squirrel, stop trying to sell us your crap and focus.”

“Yessir!” Dean winked at Crowley and Cas, seeing that, felt a little...jealous? Was it even possible? He knew Crowley wanted to talk to him about his trysts...and he didn't have the right to feel jealous.

Everything's a mess.

Crowley will accuse him of betrayal and what will he have to say about it? It was true, all true. Even if he hasn't done anything, his alter did.

Still, he didn't want to be tossed into a mental institution. Which could very well happen, powerless as he is.

“Here ya go.” Dean had already thrown two tea boxes into a bag and handed it to Crowley. “Twenty five but since it's you, i'll make it twenty.”

“How very thoughtful...thing is the price is on the box and it's actually twenty, not twenty five.” Crowley snorted, placing a twenty dollar bill on the counter. “I'm married, remember? Husband's kinda...standing right next to me?”

Dean chuckled, waving him off. “Don't flatter yourself, i was just trying to be nice to my favorite client!”

Castiel didn't like this Dean.

The Angel found himself gripping Crowley's arm and leading him out of the store. The man seemed surprised at the possessive gesture and a smile made its way up his lips...though he did not comment about it.

They still need to talk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since i updated this. It's not forgotten, pff, like i'd dare to forget about teh Crowstiel!

Crowley let Cas insert the code for the elevator and when the metallic doors slid open, he stepped inside with his husband in tow. He did not dismiss the little smile on the dark haired man's lips, he actually seemed quite pleased with himself for remembering the code, their wedding anniversary for that matter. Crowley tried to fight the fond impulse that rose within him because they were about to have a serious talk and he can't allow his husband's cute actions to change his mind.

Upon reaching the penthouse, he watched Castiel making his way to the living room and taking a seat on the couch, reaching for the laptop.

Locking the door, he took a deep breath and joined his husband in the couch. He stayed silent for a moment, just watching as Cas' fingers slowly typed key after key. Lifting his gaze to the screen, he saw a weird site popping up. Luci's Wonders? What in the world...

Shaking his head, Crowley straightened in his seat, clearing his throat. “Castiel.”

“Yes?” Cas looked away from the screen, blue locking on hazel. “Are we going to talk now?” He asked. “Since you did not say anything after we left Dean's establishment, i thought...you did not want to talk anymore.”

“Oh, but i do. We _need_ to.”

“Okay.”

Crowley reached for the laptop's lid and pushed it down. “Just in case. Don't want you to be distracted.”

Squinting slightly, Cas ended up nodding his head and push the laptop aside. Because Crowley was right, it would only get in the middle. And the internet is a fascinating thing, isn't it?

“Do you love me, Castiel?”

At the confused look on his husband's face, Crowley cleared his throat and quickly rephrased what he had just asked. “Do you _still_ love me?”

Confusion gave place to panic and the Angel realized he didn't know how to answer that. What was the correct answer anyway? His alter probably did not love him very much or else he would not be cheating on him with other men, right? But he is not him, he's Castiel, the Angel of the Lord who one day woke up to a strange, twisted world...still, what should he answer? Crowley had a pained expression on his face and something whithin him clenched with guilt. Should he...lie? The real Crowley might be an insufferable bastard, but this Crowley...he didn't deserve to be toyed with. Not when he was this kind and gentle and-

“Castiel?”

Right. Seems Cas might have spaced out a little as he got lost in his own thoughts.

“Those men do not mean anything to me.” He ended up saying, very bluntly, seeming rather surprised at his own words. “I love you, Crowley. You are my...” Partner in crime, he mused. “...my husband.”

The other man sighed, leaning on his side against the couch backrest. “When people truly love each other, they don't go behind their loved ones' back, they don't betray them...not with several different other people, at least, they don't.”

One? Crowley could have easily dealt with just one. But there were more than just one. He should have said something before, he really should, but his love for Cas is what kept him going. What kept him closing his eyes and turning his head away when he knew perfectly what his husband was doing when he wasn't around.

He used to blame himself for being so busy, but he still tried so hard to please Castiel whenever he had the time.

Castiel wasn't saying anything, but when Crowley gazed back at him, he noticed he had lowered his head and saw his hands fisting his pants.

Crowley's words seemed to have taken a toll on him. Cas felt way too self-conscious when the other man said lovers do not betray each other. He figures that goes for friendships as well. And Cas can't shake the sinking feeling that settled in his gut like an iron weight, when he recalled what he was doing in the real world. Lying to his friends, his charges, the two boys he considers family...Sam and Dean. Friends don't betray each other.

But it was necessary.

Raphael was going to free Lucifer and Michael and the world would be in great danger again.

It was necessary.

Cheating on Crowley in this world? It wasn't necessary. It was petty.

Then again...he has to admit, the idea of betraying the real Crowley has crossed his mind more than once. Because even if they were working together, he was still an Angel and Crowley was still a demon, an abomination. Their partnership was unclean, it was wrong. 

It had to be done.

No one else was doing anything and the Winchesters didn't care either. It's not like two little humans could help him anyway. He needs power and Crowley is his best shot at getting it. Means to an end, he muses.

“Cas...?”

“I am sorry. What i did has no excuse.” 

And Crowley nodded his agreement. “I guess...guess it's over then.”

Over? Castiel lifted his head and turned to look over to him.

“I know you did not want to sign the prenup, but i still want to help you after the div-”

The Angel's lips were on his before he could even finish.

 

Crowley wasn't kissing back. Too stunned by his husband's action to do anything at first. A part of him wanted to believe his Castiel, his Cassie, truly regretted what he did...but the other part of him, the skeptical one, was having none of it. Cas wasn't going to achieve forgiveness by showing himself caring and submissive all of the sudden.

He can't right all of his wrongs with a kiss.

No, he can't!

And then...Crowley found himself kissing back nonetheless, melting into the kiss, a hand going up to slide around Cas' neck and bring him even closer if possible.

He shouldn't have kissed back. Cas needs to learn that-

Oh, but then Cas was gripping him through his slacks and his line of thought threatened to die right there.

“I'm sorry, Crowley.” Cas started, pulling away from the kiss, hot breath still ghosting over Crowley's equally red, swollen lips. “I...i will never, uh...do that again. Cheat on you, i mean.” He won't, at least while he's still him in this world, until he's delivered to the real world. If that ever happens, that is. He could be stuck in this alternate universe for a long time for all he knows. “Give me a chance, please?”

“Castiel.” Crowley gave the other man an apologetic smile as he placed a hand over his husband's on his crotch. “I don't know if i can...ever trust you again.” He said, cursing himself for removing Cas' hand off his growing erection. Bloody hell, that thing seems to have a mind of its own sometimes. How inappropriate! “Like i said, i will still help you after the divorce.”

“I don't want to divorce you!” Cas yelled and whoa...why did he yell? “I just...i just want an opportunity to show you that ...that i can change. I can be loyal. I can still be loyal.” He said, between gritted teeth. 

He used to be loyal. A very long time ago, but still.

“An opportunity, huh? A second chance.”

Cas nodded frantically.

“Hm.” Crowley seemed to consider this. And he's afraid he'll regret his decision...then again, they just talked about it. This time Cas _knows_ he knows...so, perhaps his husband could actually change? Go back to the sweet, caring Cas he married five years ago?

“Please.” Castiel pleaded, big blue eyes boring into Crowley's hazel ones.

“Alright.” Crowley sighed. “Like i said, i am not sure i can entirely trust you, but...i guess we can try. Just this one time.”

“Yes.” The Angel's smile grew wider and he kissed Crowley again. Cas was just realizing he might actually feel something for this Crowley. It wasn't pitty, it wasn't dependence, no...it was something else. Affection? 

How could he possibly feel that way towards someone in such a short amount of time?

Had he been sent to this universe...to fall in love with the human version of Crowey?

“You're not off the hook yet, love. Just...keep that in mind.” Crowley reminded him.

“I...i think i love you.” Cas blurted out before he could stop himself.

Crowley snorted.“I do hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. I have an idea to end it, but i'll gladly take ideas while the last chapter doesn't come out yet. What would you like to see Crowley and Cas doing? Going out? Dinner with Crowley's mommy? 8)
> 
> Help me out! lol


	8. Chapter 8

In the days that followed, Castiel tried very hard to show Crowley that he had been dead serious when he asked for that second chance. The former Angel had not tried to contact Lucifer again and he had tried not to give it much thought about whatever was happening in the real world either. He's trapped for a reason, he thinks, and if he's truly to be delivered to his universe, then he'll just have to wait patiently until it happens.

If it happens, that is.

Whoever did this to him, must have had their reasons.

Reasons he cannot fathom why.

Still, the Angel decided he'd play his role. He even used the internet to learn more about marriages and relationships. Apparently having watched mankind for eons had not been very helpful for he did not know how to act as one of them.

Castiel eventually found out he's a college student aiming to be an Ancient History teacher. And wasn't that ironic? He had been watching Earth since the very beginning after all, having witnessed several historical events such as the fall of the Tower of Babel, the fight between David and Goliath, Sodom and Gomorrah...until the most remarkable event of them all. Remarkable because it actually never came to pass.

The Apocalypse.

Averted by two boys, an old drunk, and a fallen Angel.

Of course that was not something he could write on his paper. He was supposed to write about the Early Iron Age.

He also found out Crowley works as a lawyer, thus the reason why he is almost never at home. He'd postpone meetings to spend time with him though, and Cas sure appreciated that. More than his other self probably ever did.

 

Around five in the afternoon, Crowley returned home, seeming rather annoyed by something...until he spotted his very focused husband on the couch, that is, and a fond smile found its way to his lips. Cas would still behave quite oddly every now and then but Crowley was not blaming the blow he had taken to the head anymore. It just didn't make any sense.

Nothing really made sense, but at least he is happy he got to talk to Castiel and let him know about his feelings regarding his betrayal. This second chance might have been a mistake, but Crowley can't bring himself to complain about it, not when he has seen the effort Cas has been making since their little one on one.

His husband seemed more focused and he was actually trying to finish his paper, so yes, that was a plus.

“What is this i smell...” Crowley said, locking the door behind him, wrinkling his nose as he sniffed the familiar scent of pizza coming from the kitchen. “Cooked for me again, have you??” He teased as he walked into the living room, carrying his jacket and suitcase with him.

Castiel's been ordering food from several restaurants since he got the hang of it, but tonight they were having pizza. Again. Taste is a funny thing...and of all of the foods he has tried so far, peanut butter sandwiches and pizza are his favorite. He thought it would be pie since Dean's always saying how delicious it is, but no. Far from it actually. Albeit its pleasant taste, pie did not make it to his top ten.

The real Dean would be giving him hell for it were he around, he muses.

The...fake Dean would probably try to sell him something for his stomach.

“Hello, Crowley.” Cas greeted at last, squinty eyes still glued to the laptop's bright screen. If his powers weren't gone, he would have finished his paper on the Early Iron Age in a blink, that's for sure. Human fingers were just...too slow. Not to mention he'd get lost on the keyboard most of the time, trying to find the letters he wants to type in next.

It was very frustrating.

“The people in the pizza place cooked, not me.”

Rolling his eyes at his husband's lack of humor, Crowley went to their room to leave his jacket and suitcase in there, returning to the living room right after.

“Have you finished your paper yet, love?” The older man asked, leaning over the edge of the couch to place a kiss on the top of his husband's head, sneaking a glance at the screen. Hah. He seemed far from finishing it actually...since he could still read the title. “Perhaps you should ask your teacher to extend the deadline, yes?”

Crowley's right. Even if he doesn't want to find out who his teacher might be. With his luck, it could be Raphael's alter for all he knows! “Yes, maybe. I will try to finish this as soon as possible.” Just not right now because he was pulling the laptop's lid down and looking up at the other man. “We should eat.”

Smiling, Crowley agreed, leaving a little kiss on his forehead before straightening up and extend a hand at his husband. “We should.”

Both men walked to the kitchen and Castiel insisted on serving Crowley, placing a generous slice of pizza into a plate and shoving it right in front of him. What he had in kindness, he sure lacked in manners. And that was a trait of Castiel that hadn't changed. For that, Crowley was grateful. Even if not so long ago, he wished that he would have just gone to those etiquette classes he had offered him last Christmas...right now he was glad his Cassie was still the same.

Somehow.

“Thank you, love.”

Crowley likes pizza but the health problems that come with age would not allow him to eat pizza everyday, unlike Castiel, and that was a fact. And he surely did not wish to visit squirrel's herbal store that often either, thank you very much!

“How was your day?” Castiel asked with a mouth full of pizza, spilling crumbs and cheese everywhere. Not the prettiest sight. Thing is, the Angel was trying to apply the little tricks he had searched in the internet earlier that day. If he's to be a good husband to Crowley, he needs to know how to do it. And apparently asking about your partner's day and actually listen to what he has to say, it's one of the most important things in a relationship. Not that Cas had issues with listening, he has always been curious and has always been a good listener.

“It started pretty well. The Miller case is dealt with and we already have something else in sight. The Talbot case.” At the confusion plastered on his husband's face, Crowley snickered around a bite of pizza. Which he politely chewed and swallowed before speaking again. “Mr Talbot's wife cheated on him, stole a couple millions and is living happily in the Bahamas with her lover. Mr Talbot contacted the firm seeking help since...we're more than used to deal with the likes of his wife. It's not new to us...but it sure is the first time someone steals that much money and has the nerve to say her husband brought it on himself.”

“That sounds very complex. Are you sure you will be able to help Mr Talbot?”

“Cas, darling, have some faith.” Crowley laughed, feeling full already. “The awards in my office aren't there just for decoration, you know?”

That's big-shot lawyer Crowley for you!

“What else happened?” Curious Cas asked, reaching for Crowley's plate and snatching the rest of his pizza. If he's not eating it, he's not about to waste food either!

“Ah yes, like i said...the day started pretty well.” Crowley snorted, leaning back on his chair. “Until mommy dearest called and invited us to have dinner with her tomorrow.”

And that's when Cas' eyes widened in surprise. Crowley...had a mother? Well, he obviously had to have one when he was human or else he wouldn't have born in the first place, that made sense, so...Crowley having a mother in this weird universe had to make sense as well. Right?

“And that...displeases you?”

Frowning, Crowley huffed a breath of laughter and tried to ignore his husband's dirty face. God, it was a bloody mess. He even had cheese on his nose...how is that even possible?

“You seem to forget she boycotted our wedding, love.”

How's he supposed to forget something he does not remember? Cas tried to play along though...

“I...i remember. She is...not a very nice woman?”

“We've been married for five years, Cas, and, well... every now and then, she will call and she will try to convince me to ditch you and marry the Andersons' daughter.”

Oh. Not a very nice woman at all! Castiel hasn't met her yet and he doesn't like her already.

“...why?”

“Because she is evil...Jesus, kitten...!” Crowley couldn't ignore it anymore, he grabbed a napkin and stretched an arm across the table to clean his husband's face. “There.” Now he can focus. “She is evil.” He repeated, folding the napkin, leaving it beside his half empty glass. “All she cares about is appearances and money.”

Instead of thanking Crowley for the kind gesture, Cas blushed a little, bringing a hand up to touch his cheek, feeling rather self-conscious. “But...but you have plenty of money.”

“I do...but you don't.” Crowley replied, hoping his husband didn't take offense. Castiel was a college dropout when they met and Crowley didn't really care about his family status back then. Screw the upper class and all that. He had fallen in love with the most beautiful bright blue eyes he had ever seen and that was it. And when he realized Castiel actually returned his feelings, he felt the luckiest man in the world. “And she will never stop whining about it.”

If Cas hadn't asked for a second chance and Crowley hadn't taken it, he is positive his beloved mother would have started planning his wedding with the Andersons' daughter in a blink. Bloody witch just doesn't get it, does she? He doesn't even ...swing _that_ way. Never has.

“Why would she invite us to have dinner with her then?” Cas asked, looking confused.

At that, Crowley snorted. “Appearances, love.”

“We don't have to go.”

“We do.”

“Why?” The Angel insisted.

“Because apparently i am some sort of masochist, craving for mommy's approval and all that shite.” Crowley shrugged, letting out a short and humorless chuckle.

Castiel flinched. They were not that different in the end, were they? Crowley seeked the approval of a mother that clearly did not love him...and he, well, he used to seek the same regarding his own Father. Used to. Not anymore. If God didn't care before it's not like He'll start caring all of a sudden, will He?

“You don't need her approval, Crowley.” Cas smiled a little, reaching out a hand to touch his husband's. “From what i learned, you are a very successful business man. A kind soul. You help people. Huh...you _actually help people_...” Cas trailed off.

“Families are complicated.” Crowley whispered, brushing his thumb against Castiel's knuckles. 

Cas' blue gaze searched Crowley's face, noticing the pained expression in those gentle hazel eyes, and he suddenly remembered what Bobby Singer had said once. “Family...don't end with blood.” He said, giving Crowley's hand a soft squeeze. “I can be your family. I mean, uh...i already am your family.”

“That you are.” Even if he has made him suffer a great deal as well, it couldn't be helped. Crowley loved Castiel more than anything in the world and he is sure their divorce would haven taken him back to old habits he prefers not to remember at the moment.

And since they were done eating, Castiel stood up, still holding Crowley's hand. “You are tense.” And this Cas had thoroughly researched before he eventually focused on his paper! “I suggest we go to the bedroom and engage in sexual intercourse until the stress is lifted off your shoulders.”

Crowley laughed and stood as well, shaking his head in amusement. Castiel's never been the greatest dirty talker, but...he sure knows how to make a point. Crowley needs to blow out some steam and who is he to refuse his dear husband's invitation? “Lead the way, kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for ending it like that! Already started writing the next chapter but i thought this feelsy chap was nice and wanted to post it either way. lol
> 
> Smut, Rowena, smut, awkwardness, smut and more feels in the next one. (?)


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel started by helping Crowley taking his clothes off and only then he removed his own, pulling his shirt over his head and his pants down his legs. The Angel was a little anxious but deep down he knew he wanted this. He wanted to make Crowley feel good, wanted to make both of them feel good. Cas placed a hand around Crowley's naked waist and threaded his other hand through his hair, sliding his palm around to his nape and tilting his head back. Instead of kissing his husband's lips, Cas kissed his neck and felt Crowley melting against him, hot pleased noises escaping his parted lips, making the skin on Cas' neck tingle.

Cas kept mouthing at Crowley's neck, absently rocking his hips against his, until he felt the other man hardening against his own growing erection with each little thrust of their pelvis. The Angel pulled away and gazed down, watching with obvious interest, how their naked cocks glided agaisnt each other, feeling Crowley's rhythm picking up speed as the friction simply started to become too much.

“I...i like this.” Cas groaned, lowering both hands to grope Crowley's waist, as he, too, started moving a little faster. 

Humping each other while standing wasn't what the Angel had in mind, albeit feeling amazing, so Cas swiftly moved a hand up to his husband's chest and gently shoved him to the bed, making sure he landed on the big, comfy pillows.

Crowley's tired back hit the pillows alright, and the older man released a breathless laughter. Castiel's not one to take control in the bedroom but he can't he say he isn't liking it so far. Seeing his husband naked will never get old...but the glint of defiance in his darkened blue eyes was what had turned him on the moment he suggested they should come to the bedroom.

Patting the empty spot beside him, Crowley looked up at his husband, a smirky smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Come here, love.”

Beathing heavily, heart beating madly against his chest, cock throbbing with interest, the Angel nodded and joined Crowley in bed. Strong arms wrapped around his back and waist and then Crowley was leaning to kiss him, tongue poking at the seam of his lips, demanding entrance. Which Cas gave to him right away by parting his lips, letting the tip of his tongue rub against Crowley's, legs tangling together as their hips found a new rhythm of their own, hard cocks meeting again, rubbing against each other in long, slow movements.

Until Cas moaned into the kiss and Crowley's pace faltered, wanting to move things a little bit faster, kissing him harder, nearly bruising his lips. “Need you, kitten, need you bad...”

“Yes.” Castiel groaned, trying to hold himself back. A couple more thrusts and languid kisses, and he'd be a goner.

The Angel sat up and crawled to the other side of the bed so he could reach for the items he had stored in the top drawer a few days ago. He retrieved a little flask of lube from the drawer and tossed it to Crowley. When he kept searching for something else inside that same drawer, Crowley sat up as well, giving his husband a rather curious look.

“What else are you looking for, darling? Lube's here...” And Crowley, impatient Crowley, didn't even wait for Cas' answer. He popped the cap open and slipped two of his fingers inside the flask, using the cool liquid to quickly slick his cock. 

“Found it.” For a moment he feared he have might placed it somewhere else. The Angel closed the drawer and turned around on his spot, a sheepish smile adorning his cute, pink face, as he showed the object to his husband.

Crowley's eyes widened at the sight of an object he hasn't laid his eyes on in...what, ages!

“That's...” The vibrator squirrel thought it would be hilarious to give to him as a wedding present. Crowley had used it on Castiel several times back then...but that was it. He had never seen it again since their honeymoon. Thought Cas had gotten rid of it or something. 

“I...” Did research? But that would have been a weird thing to say since they're supposed to be married for five years now. “I found it when i was...” Being nosy and going through every closet and drawer in the house? “Anyway, i would like to, uh...”

“Yes...?” Crowley lifted a brow, curious but mostly intrigued and amused, about whatever his husband had to say regarding the old object.

“I want to use this...on you. While...while you're...”

On him? Well well. Snickering, Crowley stroked himself nice and slow, the mental picture of having the vibrator inside him making him shiver in anticipation. Where did his confident husband go, he wondered? A moment ago Castiel seemed ready to ravish him...and now he looked hesitant and shy. Bloody hell, but he could just eat him! “Tell me what you want, Cas.” Crowley grinned. “Use your words.”

Dirty talk.

Yes, that was another topic the Angel came across during his research.

It's just words, right? He could do it. He's known for his bluntness after all...according to Sam and Dean at least, whom have scolded him many times before for his direct approach to the most sensitive matters.

How come he felt his cheeks and neck go hot in embarrassement when he gazed back at Crowley then, eyes purposely avoiding what his husband's hand was doing to his lube coated shaft?

“I'm waiting...” Crowley's amused tone had the Angel swallowing dryly, tongue peeking out to lick at his dry, chapped lips.

“Right, i...like i was saying, uh...” Cas took a deep breath and looked Crowley straight in the eye. “I want to penet-...no, i want to _fuck_ you with the vibrator while you pound into my ass. At the same time.” He might have sounded like he was talking about the weather, but hey, he truly meant what he said! And after a short, pensive moment, Cas squinted. “Yes, that. That is what i want.”

Still wondering if it was the correct thing to say.

By the surprised, yet aroused look on Crowley's face, it would seem that, yes, Cas had just said the right thing.

 

Instead of slowing down, time seemed to have passed in a blink!

The driver stopped in front of the restaurant Crowley's mother had invited them to; an old building which had recently been restored and reopened to public after a year, and both men climbed out of the vehicle. Crowley and Castiel were both dressed in fancy black suits, the only difference being the color of their ties since the older man preferred red while Cas had always liked blue.

The Angel seemed impressed by the tall building.

“We are going to eat on the rooftop?” Inquired Cas as he followed Crowley to the entrance.

“We are. Mother's probably waiting already.” Crowley groaned, greeting the guy by the doors with a forced grin and a nod of his head. “She said eight thirty but i'd bet all of my money she's been here since eight.”

“Oh.” Cas ignored the guy though, hastening the pace so he could walk beside Crowley. “Why would she do that?”

“To accuse me of being late, who knows.” Crowley said, walking to the elevators. “Rowena's a mystery i have tried to stop solving a long time ago.” 

 

Rowena was a mystery alright, Cas thought, the moment he laid his eyes on her.

She looked...quite young to have a son on his late forties.

“Fergus.” Apparently that was Crowley's first name. And by the exasperated look on Crowley's face, he didn't seem to like being called like that either. Still, Rowena greeted her son with a smile and a kiss on the cheek when they reached their table, instantly snapping at the weird look the Angel was giving her. “Your trophy husband is staring.”

“Cas, darling...let's sit, shall we?” Crowley gently took Castiel's hand and guided him to the chair next to his, making sure he takes the spot between his mother and his husband.

Both sat down at last and Rowena sat as well, waving the waiter over to their table. “You're late, dearie.” She said as she reached for the small purse mirror inside her red handbag and used a tiny puffy sponge to apply some more makeup base to her cheeks. “Not that i should be surprised anymore, should i?”

“You said eight thirty!”

“I most certainly did not, i am quite sure i said eight!”

This woman was the devil, Cas decided.

While she seemed focused on arguing with Crowley, Cas took a moment to appreciate the view from their window. At first, he didn't understand why people liked to eat on restaurants located on rooftops...but now? Now he could see the appeal. And what was that, a garden? It had a garden??

He wondered if there were any bees pollinating those flowers.

Gazing back at Crowley and his mother, he frowned. They were still arguing, even with the poor waiter standing there, not sure if he should stay or leave.

“Hm...sir, ma'am, are you ready to ord-”

“You always do this, mother! Always!”

“Oh boohoo, save it for the stage, Fergus, we both know how much you like appearing in those important magazines as well. Even the gossip related ones.” Rowena giggled, seeming to have finally acknowledged the waiter's presence. “Evening, dear. I'll have a creamy walnut-mushroom soup with thyme.”

“I am nothing like you.” Crowley hissed.

“S-sir?” The waiter turned to Crowley. “What would you like to order?”

“Bring my lad a creamy walnut soup as well, boy...he sure needs it.”

What the...did his mother just call him fat?!

“Okay. What about you, sir?” The waiter directed the question at Castiel now.

“Uh...” He hadn't even looked at the menu. “Would you happen to have pizza?”

“Oh for the love of ...” Rowena huffed, rolling her eyes.

“Just bring my husband the same god forsaken soup.” Crowley chimed in. “And before you ask, no, no dessert for us. We're not staying long.”  
“Of course.” The waiter nodded with a smile. “About the drinks, may i suggest some win-”

“Red wine.”  
“Red wine.”

Both Rowena and Crowley echoed, casting each other murderous looks.

“Sure...i...i will be right back with your drinks.” The waiter left and Crowley leaned back on his chair. He can't wait for this dinner of hell to be over already.

“Lose the long face, Fergus. You are here because you want to.” His mother accused, seeming rather focused on ignoring Castiel for the rest of the dinner.

“If i didn't come, you'd go to the media and complain about how much your only son hates you.” Wouldn't be the first time, he mused.

Crowley and Rowena have a very peculiar relationship, don't they? Castiel can tell his husband loves his mother...even if she's, well, the way she is, but he wasn't so sure about the woman. She didn't seem to love anything or anyone but herself.

Her young traits, though...Cas couldn't help but wonder if she looked that young because she was secretly a witch or...or something. Something else?

“Fergus...” Rowena gestured towards Castiel, letting both men know how uncomfortable Cas was making her.

“Why did you not attend our wedding?” The Angel asked all of a sudden. “It is a mother's duty to show their offspring their support, no matter what, even if you...clearly do not like having me around.”

“Did it just speak to me??” Rowena looked affronted and Crowley just wanted to laugh, wishing that bloody waiter had brought them their drinks in the meanwhile.

“Crowley is a good man and you should not mistreat him because he prefers the company of men.”

“Fergus...!”

“And...and i don't understand how you look so young.”

“How...how dare you, you insignificant little ant?!”

“Cas...” Crowley sould probably tell his husband to stop but he didn't. He was actually having fun watching Castiel stand up to his mother-in-law.

“I am sorry but...i really wish to know. Humans are not supposed to look like that at such an advanced age and-”

And Rowena suddenly stood up from her seat, grabbed her handbag, and stormed out of the restaurant.

“Now that's new.” Crowley shrugged, not bringing himself to care much. A quick look around confirmed no paparazzi were around and the man kind of wished at least one had been there to capture that glorious moment.

“I seem to have upset your mother.”

Crowley gazed back at his husband, smiling smugly.

“Should i...apologize? Even when...i don't want to?”

The older man chuckled and leaned towards his husband to kiss cheek. “Ignore her, love. Now...since we're already here, might as well turn it into a date and actually enjoy our dinner. What you say?”

Grinning, Cas nodded a couple times. “I say it's an excellent suggestion.”

 

“Look, there are plenty of vegan dishes you can eat, no need to harass the poor waiters about the calories in each dish alright?” Sam said, already scolding his older brother as a petite waitress led them to a table in the back of the restaurant, close to the beautiful rooftop gardens. “Couldn't you at least wear the jacket i gave you for your birthday?”

The brothers sat at the table and the girl smiled at them, handing them two menus. “Take your time to order, gentlemen. I'll be around, call me when you have decided.”

“Thank you, miss.” Sam smiled back and gazed at his older brother. “Dean. You're drooling.”

“She's fine as hell.”

“Did you hear anything i said?” Asked Sam, picking up one of the menus.

“Yeah yeah...something about jackets. Wore it once. It itches, Sam! And it's not environment friendly either.”

“What...”

“Alright.” Dean reached for the spare menu and opened it. “Where are those vegan dishes you were bragging about...”

“I wasn't bragging...” Sam looked up for a moment, noticing two familiar faces having dinner a few tables away. “Huh. Crowley and Cas are here.”

“Crowley?” Dean repeated, turning around on his seat. “Where...oh, there he is.”

“Jesus, Dean...could you be more obvious?”

Gazing back, the oldest Winchester gave his little brother the middle finger.

“How very mature.” Sam scoffed.

“Both our crushes are having dinner together like a happily married couple, huh...that is kind of funny.”

“They _are_ married.”

Dean shrugged. “Figured Crowley would have dumped his hubby by now. You're not doing a very good job at courting Cas either...are you?”

Sam shook his head. “Seems they're going strong. Cas hasn't called me since the last time we were together.”

“Ditched your moose ass, did he?” Dean mocked, trying to figure whatever the hell he was reading under the vegetarian section on his menu. Was that french??

“Not like you ever had a shot at being with Crowley.” Sam's turn to mock his older brother. “At least Cas and i got to-”

“Ah ah ah! Too much info, bitch.”

“Shut up, jerk.”

 

“How's your soup?” Crowley asked as he filled both of their glasses with some more wine.

“It's...” Cas had a funny expression on his face. Like a little kid that was forced to eat something he doesn't like. 

“Good?” Crowley snickered, placing the bottle back on the center of the table.

“No. It's quite awful actually. Could we perhaps go home and order pizza?”

And how could Crowley say no to that? Truth to be told, he wasn't a big fan of soup either. He had ordered soup in the heat of the moment but instead of sending their meals back and order something else, Crowley would rather much follow his husband's suggestion.

“Of course, love.” The older man grinned. “I'll ask for the bill and then we can leave.”

“Thank you.”

 

And in that moment, time froze.

Everyone in the establishment had gone still as statues and silence invaded the place.

“What...”

There was a waitress carrying a tray with two glasses of champagne to a couple's table and time seemed to have frozen the moment she tripped because Cas could even see the drink frozen mid air. No one was moving, even the wind outside seemed to have stopped.

A plane flying by had stopped as well.

Cas was freightened. There was only one thing that could do that...

“Hello, Cassie.”

The Angel quickly turned on his chair and immediately got up, confused blue eyes locking on the other Angel standing in the middle of the restaurant.

“...Balthazar?”

“Yes, yes...so!” The dirty blond clapped his hands once and started towards his brother. “I'm surprised you actually managed to adapt to this little world i created for you. Kudos for that. I am genuinely impressed, you know?”

“You did this? _You_?”

He met the Balthazar in this world before...was he the same or...?

“You must be wondering about the cute barista, yes?” Balthazar chuckled, snatching the glass of wine in Crowley's hand. “Totes not me. But he was a rather nice touch, wasn't he?”

“How did you...even manage to pull this up?” Because his brother shouldn't be powerful enough to subdue another Angel like that. To say Cas was confused, would be understatement of the century. “You put me here when we have a war to fight. Have you gone completely insane?!”

“Oh, relax...” Balthazar waved him off, taking a sip of wine. “Hm, oh! Not bad. Not bad at all.”

“Balthazar!”

“Time flows differently in here. It's been just a day in the real world. More or less.”

A day. Just a day??

Castiel let out a tired sigh. “Why?”

“Do you remember what i asked you the last time we met?”

“I...we talked about the weapons you stole from Heaven” Castiel frowned.

“After that.”

“Huh...”

“I summoned you to a private meeting and asked you if you were in flagrante with the King of Hades.” Balthazar smiked, looking between frozen Crowley and his brother. “And what did you say?”

“I...i lied.”

“That's right. You did. Lied right to my face...even when you knew i was loyal. I've always been loyal to you, Cassie. And that's why it hurt so much.”

“What's the purpose of all this then?” Cas gestured towards Crowley and the rest of the frozen people in the restaurant. “Were you trying to teach me a lesson? That i betray everyone i associate myself with? That i don't have any friends, not one? That i am disloyal? What...you have to tell me because i do not understand.”

“You just said it, Cassie. Couldn't have said it better myself.”

“Wait...what?”

Grinning, Balthazar rolled his eyes. “I confess i was curious at first. Wanted to see how you'd react...i sincerely hoped you'd slay this Crowley...but you ended up feeling affection for him instead. That had me wondering...if your relationship with the real Crowley is-”

“It is nothing like that!”

“Are you sure?” Balthazar taunted.

“Yes.”

“What is the difference between this Crowley and the real one then?”

“Besides the obvious?” Castiel was more than done with his brother's smug attitude and he really wanted to punch him square on the face. “This Crowley i...i fell in love with is just...another damaged human. While the other is...”

“ _Was_ yet another damaged human.”

“It is not the same.” Cas insisted.

“Main point here, Cassie, is that you would end up betraying him...”And he gestured at Cas' fake husband.”... no matter what. You seem to have forgotten where your loyalties stand. Certainly not to Heaven, certainly not to your pets...and i doubt you'd take the real Crowley in high consideration either. You use everyone ...and you discard them when you are done.”

“No. It's...it's not like that, Balthazar.”

“No?”

“I am trying to do the right thing. No one cares that Raphael wants to bring the Apocalypse back, i...i have to do this.”

“Even if you are disloyal to your kin. And to your pets. And to the demon that so genuinely offered his help in exchange for...what? Power?”

When Castiel said nothing, Balthazar simply shook his head. “I see. Might as well take you back.”

But before Balthazar could snap his fingers, Cas was reaching out a hand to squeeze his arm. “Wait. Can i...can i at least say goodbye?”

“None of this is real, silly, why would you want to say goodbye?”

Castiel knew that. He knew that since the start.   
Still, he let himself go ...and he kind of ended up wishing this was the real thing instead. 

He had been happy, even it for just a little while.

Curse Balthazar and his stupid mind games.

“Okay.” The Angel of thursday sneaked a glance at Crowley's happy smile one last time, and then gazed back at his brother.” Ok. Take me back.”

 

A snap of fingers later, both Castiel and Balthazar were back to their original universe. The old warehouse they were in sure seemed familiar. Gazing down, Cas noticed he was wearing his suit and coat.

Back to the real world, he told himself.

“I hope you will not act as reckless as before now that you know the truth about yourself, Cassie.”

But the Angel didn't even bother looking up at his brother. 

“You need help, you come to me. Go to your pets, whatever. Just do not go to the King of Hell. There are other ways.”

“Other ways??” Castiel huffed. “There. Aren't. Any. Other. Ways. And _you_ know that. Your stupid trick was pointless and a waste of precious time.”

“Cas...”

“Get out of my sight.”

“I am sure you will do the right thing...somehow.” Was the last thing Balthazar said before he disappeared.

 

“Darling, welcome back home. I'm afraid dinner's not ready yet.” Crowley, the actual King of Hell, snickered, as he slipped a hand inside Eve's corpse.

Castiel's borrowed heart skipped a beat and his breath catched.

No, this is not him. Not the same.  
He was going to have a hard time convincing himself of that. Even if he could see Crowley's real face, he could not forget the kindness the same human face had offered him in that cruel, fake universe.

“Cas?” Crowley was looking at him now. “Something the matter?”

“No, i...no. Found anything useful?”

“Sure did, mate. Come, let me show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that wraps it up i guess!
> 
> Hope you liked the ending and thanks for sticking with me until the end! Much appreciated. <3


End file.
